Vuelve
by Ex umbra
Summary: Mientras Kayano está sentada en la silla que se encuentra al lado de la cama escucha los sonidos que hacen los aparatos del hospital como único indicador de que él aún está vivo.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D

Vuelve

Mientras Kayano está sentada en la silla que se encuentra al lado de la cama escucha los sonidos que hacen los aparatos del hospital como único indicador de que él aún está vivo.

Cuántos años han pasado, definitivamente muchos como para saber que aquello la estaba lastimando demasiado pero no los suficientes como para dejar de visitar el hospital todos los días con la esperanza de que algo cambiara.

Aquel accidente había sido terrible, una verdadera catástrofe que había hundido en un sueño profundo a aquel que ahora a pesar de estar postrado en una cama había pasado de joven a hombre y todo sin mover ni un solo musculo.

El nunca había sido de complexión robusta, pero el tiempo manteniéndose únicamente de forma artificial había hecho que se viera aún más delgado, incluso sus mejillas estaban un poco hundidas, su piel aún más pálida de lo que ya era en una clara muestra de que el sol llevaba años sin tocarlo. Su cabello se veía un poco opaco a diferencia de cuando lo conoció, y aunque llevaba años sin verse reflejada en sus ojos podría decir exactamente le color de estos sin temor a equivocarse.

Tomo con delicadeza una de sus frágiles manos, aquellas que en el pasado habían sostenido con habilidad cuchillos y pistolas, la apretó ligeramente con temor a romperla si utilizaba más fuerza, un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios y se perdió observando la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Vuelve- susurro volviendo a mirar a aquel que parecía que únicamente estaba durmiendo-Por favor, vuelve- había dicho un poco más alto con la voz rasposa.

Ella recuerda perfectamente el tiempo que ha pasado en aquel hospital, el nombre de las enfermeras que visitan aquella habitación y los nombres de algunos pacientes y familiares con los que ha tenido charlas en los pasillos, ella recuerda casi perfectamente todos los momentos vividos en aquel blanco lugar, pero intencionalmente olvida los años que han trascurrido porque a pesar de que ha tenido que seguir con su vida se niega a aceptar el transcurso de esta y se sigue aferrado a quien era antes de recibir tan terrible noticia.

No quiere avanzar sin ver que él también lo haga.

-Te lo suplico, regresa- limpia con su mano libre las lágrimas que comienzan a rodar por su rostro.

Kayano siente todos los días como tanto su mente como su cuerpo están más cansados día con día, también sabe que su corazón aúlla de dolor continuamente, desde hace un tiempo tiro todo lo blanco de su guardarropa porque este le comenzó a provocar nauseas, sabe que las continuas visitas al hospital la están matado pero aun así se niega a dejar de ir.

Observa el reloj de la pared y retira su mano, pues no quiere que haya malinterpretaciones, de hecho piensa que eso es lo último que necesita en aquellos momentos, pasan varios minutos que utilizo para retocar su maquillaje y ocultar las ojeras que ya no recuerda cuando habían aparecido, toma el libro que lleva casi todos los días y lo abre en la página en la que se ha estancado desde hace tres días, un par de minutos después escucha el leve clic de la puerta al abrirse.

-Perdón por la tardanza, ya estoy aquí- dice el recién llegado mientras se dirige a dejar su abrigo en el perchero pues están a mitad de invierno.

-No llegaste tarde, de hecho llegaste a la misma hora de siempre- sonríe un poco.

-Tienes razón- dice mirando el reloj en la pared- Con la junta creí que estaba mal de tiempo.

-¿Paso algo malo con tus alumnos Nagisa?-pregunta Kayano cediéndole el asiento junto.

-Todo está bien solo que los padres querían agradecerme por haber ayudado a sus hijos- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Yo aun no entiendo el por qué te siguen dando grupos de chicos problema- rueda un poco los ojos al imaginarse al peli-azul rodeado de brabucones como Takaoka.

-Son los grupos que yo pido, pienso que puedo ayudar más a ese tipo de estudiantes-dice lentamente intentad que su amiga entienda, ya que no es la primera vez que tienen esa conversación- Es como Korosensei con nosotros- sonríe un poco al ver que la mujer no puede debatir contra eso.

-Está bien, lo entiendo- dice un tanto resignada.

-¿Hubo algún cabio?- pregunto el de ojos azules mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojos de aquel hombre durmiente.

-No- su voz se pierde en la habitación mientras observa como ese toque de tristeza inunda una vez más los ojos de su amigo.

-No importa, estoy seguro de que pronto despertara- dice con firmeza.

Kayano se abstiene de mencionar que han pasado años desde que escucho esta frase por primera vez y aun no se había presentado ningún cambio.

-Bueno como ya llegaste lo mejor será que me vaya- dice comenzando a ponerse su abrigo- Tengo que ir a al set en un par de horas.

-Sabes que te estoy muy agradecido por venir todos los días pero no es…

-Vendré mañana igual que siempre-ignora lo que Nagisa está a punto de decir porque esa es una conversación que también han tenido antes.

Ella ha estado a su lado desde que el asesino nato le hablo una noche llorando para decirle que un conductor se había estrellado contra el auto de Karma, estuvo junto Nagisa mientras el medico decía que no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría para que Karma despertara, ha estado al lado del peli-azul todas la veces que este estuvo a punto de derrumbarse y lo convenció de no darse por vencido, es la encargada de cuidar a Karma cada vez que Nagisa se retrasa por su trabajo o cuando lo convence de ir unas horas a casa y dormir en un lugar diferente al sillón de la habitación, porque ella haría cualquier cosa por Nagisa.

-Gracias- dice el ahora maestro con sinceridad.

-Nos vemos mañana- dice mientras toma su bolso y camina hacia la puerta.

Todos estos años ella ha vivido esta historia de cerca y sabe que Nagisa finge que no pierde las esperanzas y aunque la mayoría de la gente le cree ella sabe que aquella situación se está haciendo insostenible para el peli-azul, sabe el dolor que siente Nagisa al ver a Karma en esa situación porque es el mismo que siente ella al verlo a él, no es que el pelirrojo no le importe pero sabe que si continua ahí es por el hombre de ojos azules, el cual últimamente se ve tan frágil como Karma.

Kayano teme llegar un día y encontrase con la noticia de que Nagisa ha decidido seguir a Karma al mundo de los sueños porque sabe que ese será el día en ella muera también.

- _Vuelve_ \- suplica internamente antes de salir de la habitación.

END

Esto salió después de escuchar muchas veces la canción "Si tú no vuelves" de Fato, que aunque muchos piensan que la canción cuenta la historia de alguien que le pide al ser amado que vuelva, para mi es la historia de un tercero que suplica porque ya no soporta ver sufrir a quien ama. Lo sé, es una tontería, aun así me gusto lo que escribí, les prometo pensar en una historia con un final feliz para estos dos.

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
